


Haunted

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Nightmares, Visions, Wrestling, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Dean saved Kristen from Bray Wyatt, but visions of her kidnappers have been haunting her ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

I'm seeing things.

Nightmares.

Darkness.

I can't escape it.

It has been a week since Dean saved me from Bray Wyatt. My wounds have healed but some have been carved into my body forever.

When he came to my hotel room with those jackasses, I fought back. I punched, bit, screamed and they beat me, punished me for trying to protect myself. They beat me till I bled. I can _still_ taste my blood.

Leneah tried her best to get me to talk to her, to make me tell her how I was feeling. I was scared, I _am_ scared.

I'm supposed to be the Angel of Darkness! I was raised by the fucking Undertaker himself and now I'm scared because I am being haunted. I wanted to show them I was strong...I didn't want anyone to see my weakness. My fear was finally coming to ruin me.

I was being overtaken by the darkness. I feel like I have no control.

Dad thought it would be good if Dean stayed with me tonight, which honestly surprised me knowing that their relationship wasn't always the best.

Dean and I were lying in bed together, his arms wrapped around my body and my head against his bare chest. He was asleep already.

Closing my eyes I decided to join the slumber too. But the peace didn't last long. I saw the lantern, that _fucking_ lantern swinging back and forth, Wyatt's laugh echoing around the room. I felt the burns of their fists when they were punching me, the warm blood dripping down my face, filling my mouth with that metallic taste.

Then I saw Dean.

They were hurting him! They were beating the hell out of him! I screamed at them to let him go. Bray turned towards me with that damn smile on his face.

"You should have listened to us _Angel of Darkness_. You thought you could keep your lover safe, you thought _you_ could fix him?" He laughed. " _You_ are his problem. You can't do anything right. Just a disgrace to the Calaway name."

I ran at them but the shadows knocked me to the ground, taking the wind out of me. I felt suffocated.

Dean needed me. I was _never_ trying to fix him! I only tried to give him the family and the happy life he deserved, but the pain he was enduring was my entire fault. I was causing him more pain than anything else. He didn't deserve this!

"Leave him alone you damn cowards!" I screamed at them. Bray walked over to me, pulling my hair and leaning down to meet my eyes.

"I wanted you for bait, but now you are only getting in my way. You can _never_ be fixed," Bray hissed into my ear then dropped me onto the floor. He backed up towards Rowan and Harper before dropping on his knees and laughing like a madman. The lantern slowly began to fade and the darkness came for me.

I screamed.

I needed help.

I needed Dean and Leneah.

I needed the light.

I felt two strong hands shake my frozen body.

"Kristen? Kristen!" Dean called to me as I opened my eyes. My body trembled. Dean sat me up pulling me into his lap, rocking me like a child trying to sooth my sobs. I cried and finally lost it.

"Shh, baby, I'm here." Dean ran his fingers through my hair. "Baby, you need to talk to me."

"It's my fault." My sobs finally quieted down. Being in Dean's arms was helping the pains of the past begin to wither away.  
"Kristen, what are you talking about?" Dean asked quietly rubbing my arms and pulling the blankets up around our bodies.

"I'm ruining your life Dean! I'm becoming the Darkness a-and I don't know how to control it. I'm scared," I finally admitted. "I don't want to hurt you. You deserve someone wh-"

"Don't even say I deserve someone better. Kristen, you changed my life. You changed me in more ways than one." Dean planted a kiss on my lips. "I'm staying with you no matter what happens. We are going to learn to overcome the darkness together. I love you." Dean kissed my lips again, staying longer than before.

Dean...a few years ago I never thought you were the one.

The one who is going to lead me to the light.


End file.
